Absence of Choice
by Rixion
Summary: A scream with no hope echoes through the wind and becomes the unbearable emotion called "terror". A story about a misguided leader and his compliant little servant; 10051


**WARNING: **Byakuran x Shouichi. Lemon; essentially rape and is rated M for reasons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or the characters in it, etc.

**xxxxx**

_He's the wolf that eats Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother. He's the evil witch that feeds Snow White a poisonous apple. He's the malevolent stepmother and stepsisters that confine Cinderella. He's the Queen of Hearts that has no reasoning with Alice. He's Hades that tries to take control over Hercules. He's Jafar that kidnaps Jasmine. He's Captain Hook that steals all treasure his eyes are set on. He's Frollo that demands superiority._

I've always been afraid of him.

He seems like the kind of person that has too much to hide. He constantly keeps an all-too-cheerful grin painted on his face but something tells me that there's more meaning to it than that. What goes through this man's mind is what clouds me with curiosity and the reasons as to why I'm working for him lies completely in bribery.

I am to follow his every command and his orders are absolute. Those are the terms I agreed to before this all started. The Millefiore –an organization that I regret ever getting myself into. I had bitten off more than I could chew, but he… Byakuran managed to convince me to join, in the most brutal way possible. He was going to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. As a friend of Tsuna's, I had to betray him in order to save him.

So now, I'm stuck as a servant of this mischievous man, and there is no way out of this.

"Good morning, Byakuran-sama." I greet, standing before the lavender eyed man as he ridiculously squishes the marshmallow in his hand.

"Ahh, good morning, Shou-chan," he returns the greeting in his usual over-cheerful tone.

There's something about the way he speaks to me that frightens me down to the core.

_I fear this man. _

"Do you have any errands you would like me to run?" I ask, conscious of every move and sound he makes. After putting the marshmallow into his mouth, he gets up off the couch and walks towards his desk. "Yes," he starts, still chewing on the marshmallow in his mouth. "I'd like you to send everyone in the headquarters to our base in Italy," he continues a little too nonchalantly. "I-Italy?" I stutter. "Yes. Tell them that the Cavallone family has attacked." He sits on his desk chair.

_Dino-san's family?_

Hesitantly, I agree to his command. I proceeded with his order and all units were on their way, so I returned to his office to notify him about the completion of my task.

"Byakuran-sama, I notified all units. Would you like me to join them?" I ask.

"No," was his direct answer. I stand before him, confused. I want to ask why, but something tells me I shouldn't.

"You're wondering why?" he asks as my eyes widen. _Could he read me that easily?_ Without saying anything, I nod. The room fills with an unpleasant silence as I await the words to escape his mouth "Because it was a lie."

In that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat. _But why would he ask me to send all units to Italy? I can never tell what this man is thinking. _Again, I find myself incapable of questioning him. I remain standing; mind conflicted. I adjust my glasses and push them closer to my eyes. I watch as he opens a new packet of marshmallows that sits on his desk and slowly pops one into his mouth. He reaches in for another one as I stand there, anticipating his every move while the room remains in complete silence.

"Naïve little Shou-chan," he breaks the silence. He gets up off his desk chair and walks towards me; marshmallow in hand. He stands only a few centimetres before me and places the marshmallow against my lips. I hesitate at this. _What is he doing?_ He adds more force –enough for the marshmallow to enter my mouth. Byakuran's usual grin becomes one much bigger and I cautiously chew on the marshmallow. "You're my little servant, right? So all you need to do is obey my every order." His hand travels towards and caresses my right cheek as I could feel a shiver travel down my spine. _What is he… planning?_

"Can't you see, Shou-chan? By sending everyone away from here, it just means that we'll be alone in this entire building," his hand makes its way down towards my lips. I jerk my head back enough for his hand to lose contact with my skin as his lavender eyes slightly widen. "What's this? Is little Shou-chan going against my will?" he asks, stepping towards me and placing his hand back where it was. _I'm terrified._

"Do you really think it's a good idea to turn back now?" his grin fades; voice deepens. I can feel my legs discreetly trembling and palms sweating. I can't find it in myself to talk back to this man. I feel as though a single word will destroy his barrier between sanity and recklessness. All I can ever do with this man is anticipate.

"You do realize that I am not only capable of taking little Vongola X's life, but I can also cease the existence of his little family, and even you, Shou-chan," he leans closer to my ear; close enough for me to feel his breath brushing against it. "Faster than a sugary sweet marshmallow."

I felt as though at any minute, I would be laughing internally at the latter part, but even a positive exhale couldn't find its way past the fear. The breathing that brushed against my ear travels towards my cheek, down to my lips.

_So this is the kind of thing Byakuran had planned for me…_

Though very faint, I feel my own lips trembling before his. "Isn't that right, Shou-chan?" he whispers before pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widen in dissatisfaction at the feel of his cold lips. To back away –to go against this man's will is a terrible idea. But to think that he was into these kinds of things frightens me much more. His lips lose contact with mine and his grin returns as he stares directly at me. I watch as his hands travel up to my glasses and he slides them off, making my vision a few decimals blurry.

_It is not within my capability to fight back. It's useless; at a time like this... I'm useless…_

The haziness in my vision makes everything seem too unreal –like a dream. However, this is no dream, but something more fit to be a nightmare.

_I have no choice… but to succumb._

The man before me locks his fingers into strands of my hair, almost as though he's pulling me forward. His lips yet again crash against mine, but this time, much more forceful. My eyes close at the discontent that courses through my body. The force added to my lips causes him to enter my oral cavity but I find myself incapable of returning the gesture. His tongue teases at the surface of my mouth's skin, causing it to tickle and I let out a troubled moan at the feel of the unfamiliar sensation. I slightly open my eyes to indistinctly see that the dominant man's eyes remain opened. Brushing, painting as though my mouth were a canvas. Without warning, the unusual sensation abruptly becomes pain once his teeth bite at my tongue. My eyes close at this yet again as I cringe internally. His biting becomes small nibbles that differ between pain and eccentric pleasure. Making his way out of my mouth, he bites at my lips, much harder than previously. I flinch at this but he remains biting. The feeling as if he's piercing my lower lip; it will, without a doubt, leave a bruise. Byakuran's teeth slowly pull back at my lip, until they –his clutching teeth and my lower lip –lose contact with each other. I yet again, squint my eyes at the pain.

"Have I gotten myself addicted already?" he asks, grinning at me with those violet eyes of his –the ones that terrify me to my last extent. "You taste like marshmallows." He lets out an unusually soft laugh. His hands trace down my jawline, down my neck, and down to my collarbones. "You know, Shou-chan, it's difficult for me to stop at just one marshmallow," his hands continue to travel down, reaching towards the zipper of my top. "As soon as I have one, I crave more." I watch him through my half-lidded eyes as he unzips the top; revealing my chest –my abdomen. A cold breeze brushes across my skin, causing me to shudder beneath the fingers of the man before me. His fingers continue to roam as his nibbles follow. I gasp at the feel of his hand slipping into my pants and through my boxers as his small kisses and bites reach down my chest and towards my nipples.

I writher before him.

The feeling of his fingers teasing at my manhood and his lips kissing –biting at my skin makes it difficult for me to hold back my moans. _I cannot give in to this man._ My eyes close as I contain any sounds that desire to escape my mouth. Unable to see his facial expression, I still feel his mischievous smirk against my skin when his fingers wrap around my manhood and caresses it; causing my body to respond precariously. The sensation is unbelievably pleasant but I mustn't let this man overlook me. His biting and his strokes mix unbearable pain with incredible pleasure. I wince at the feeling of his bites aching and the speed of his hand increasing. My mind is in a mislead state but with just the speck of sanity I have in me, I allow my lips to part. My vocal chords let out a disturbed sound as I continue to hold back any moans. Again, I let out a silent groan, unable to form words. Byakuran's lips move away from my torso but he continues to stoke.

"Hmm," I watch his silhouette look up towards me through my restricted eyes. "Did you say something, Shou-chan?" his voice low but demanding. My tongue brushes against the top of my oral cavity and I let out a soft "S" sound. The man before me increases the speed in his hand and watches me –anticipates a response. "Stop," I groan, all-the-while the sensation in my body feeling too pleasurable, making it difficult for me to form a proper sentence. "Stop," I repeat, louder than previously. He doesn't obey. His strokes are at an alarming speed –as if he were deliberately being aggressive. I let out a loud moan –one loud enough to echo through the building. _Not good, at this rate I'll… _My legs tremble as I find it incredibly difficult to hold back any more moans. _At this rate I'll… _My eyes close and I clench my fists. _I'm going to…_

–He stops.

I let out a long exhale and slightly open my eyes. If he had continued for even just a second, I wouldn't have been able to contain myself any longer. But… the desire in my body is throbbing. Through my half-lidded yet blurry eyes, I see Byakuran raising his arm. An excruciating gush of pain streams across my face; my heart skips a beat, and my eyes widen to a shocking extent.

_He hit me…_

I feel my cheek burning up and aching painfully. It will definitely leave a mark. "Did you just give me an order?" he asks; the stare in his eyes distressingly livid. I hesitate.

The pain in my cheek is elapsed when his knee attacks my thigh, so incredibly harsh to the point where I stumble; falling to the floor. A quiet yet painful yelp escapes my mouth; pain gushing through my body. He follows –crawls on top of my unsteady body. His face meets mine when he rests on all fours, reducing the air around me. "You need to learn your place, Shou-chan," he leans closer to my ear, all-the-while allowing his hand to travel lower once again. "I'm the one that gives orders," his fingers brush past my manhood; it still throbbing with need. "And all you need to do is submit." My eyes widen and I let out a staggered gasp when his fingers are no longer touching my member, but an entrance much lower. I open my mouth, desperate to say something, but the fear within me stops any words from escaping my vocal chords. _Who knows what this man would do to me if I let out another demand?_

My trail of thought is interrupted when something strangely piercing –his nail makes its way inside me. I cringe at the immense pain that streams through my body. Byakuran's nails are undeniably sharp, but the pain that it inflicts inside me is inconceivable, or at least I thought it was up until now. I feel my eyes stinging; tears desperate to escape, but just like my moans, I do everything I can in my capability to contain them. I raise my unconfined arm until my hand reaches my face, lifting my index finger and biting onto it to get my mind off the pain. As my eyes remain closed, I can still feel Byakuran's cold smirk looking down on me. I refuse to gaze up at this man –I refuse to surrender.

He adds more force to his finger as it penetrates me much deeper. The pain, though, is no longer there. A moment of pleasure unexpectedly spreads through my body and I gasp at this. Unintentionally, my body grinds against his fingers as they hit that same spot once again and again, I fail to contain another moan. "What's the matter, my little doll? Could it be that you desire more?" he lets out a disturbingly naughty laugh.

_No… I don't want this._

He pulls his fingers out. His body lowers, enough for his hard fabricated erection to brush against mine. I slightly open my eyes to see him lifting his body away from me; kneeling on the floor, on either side of my legs. He unbuttons the top button of his (what you'd think at first glance were) pure white pants, followed by the zipper just below it. After a few minutes of anticipating, both his pants and boxers are discarded, leaving his erected manhood completely visible.

"Perhaps I shall fill Shou-chan's desires, in that case."

_No…_

_I want to run. I want to escape. I want to go someplace far, far away to the point where this would all just be a nightmare and nothing more. But how can I when I've let myself fall this low? So low to the point where this man has taken possession of me._

_**There's no escape.**__  
_

**xxxxx**

"You are to tell anyone who asks, that these wounds and bruises were from battle, okay, Shou-chan?" I heard his words loud and clear, but it all felt like nothing more than a big haze; a dream where a response wasn't needed. I'm not sure how long I overlooked his question, but I eventually nodded with the last bit of strength I had in me.

"I suppose I shall be seeing you again tomorrow then, nee, Shou-chan?"

_**There really is… no escape.**_


End file.
